Forever on the dance floor
by Little V
Summary: 'E éramos apenas e somente, eu, ela e a pista de dança' - Draco Malfoy.


Forever on the dance floor...

1, 2, 3, 4..

Heey

Hey.. forever

Hey

Heey

Forever

Incrível como sempre me ensinaram a fazer o errado. Como sempre me instigaram pelo caminho mais difícil, mais complicado. Se quiser saber, hoje isso me soa muito bem, e sim, há um motivo: Ginevra Molly Weasley. Ela é o errado do começo ao fim, ela é o caminho mais difícil para o prazer, o mais complicado dos casos. Exatamente o motivo que tanto me instiga a querer a caçula dos Weasley ainda mais. Ela não era mais um desafio para mim, ela era o **último** desafio. Depois dela, minha vida de garanhão teria um fim. Ela colocaria um fim e eu aceitaria. Por ela. Por nós dois.

- Gina? – chamei seu nome, fazendo minha voz soar mais alta que a música do salão.

- Eu já disse para desaparecer da minha frente, Malfoy – ela continuou empurrando as pessoas de seu caminho, obstinada a se livrar de mim. Como se ela pudesse.

- Não vai adiantar esse seu showzinho. A banca sempre cai.

Ela finalmente se virou e me olhou nos olhos. Azul no castanho esverdeado. Desejo e ódio.

- Não nesse caso – ela sussurrou com o máximo de nojo que pôde.

Gargalhei alto, o que deixou a ruiva ainda mais irritada. Ela iria acabar nos meus braços, ela sabia disso. Talvez fosse por este motivo que estivesse tão nervosinha aquela noite. Ela se virou e continuou a andar pelo meio da multidão, balançando os quadris e os cabelos vermelhos como fogo, como o desejo que corria dentro de mim.

- Uma dança Ginevra, eu não estou te pedindo para ir para a cama comigo, Caramba!

- No final desta dança será um beijo, depois do beijo vem o corredor escuro e, ao final, sua querida caminha – ela se virou mais um vez, chegando bem perto de mim – Eu te conheço muito bem Draco Malfoy, não vou ser mais uma que você leva pra cama.

- E se você for diferente?

- Acontece que eu SOU diferente, por isso não quero nada que envolva seus cabelos loiros – ela subiu algumas oitavas, me dando vários cutucões com o dedo.

- Uma dança? – fiz minha melhor cara de cachorro sem dono.

Ela bufou e fechou os olhos por um segundo.

- Uma dança. Nada mais.

Gina enlaçou, então, meu pescoço para nos movermos ao som daquela música.

"It's you and me

Moving at the speed of light into eternity, yeah

Tonight is the night

To join me of the middle of ecstasy

Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music go 'round you

Go 'round you

Não posso negar que ela seja uma das mulheres mais belas que conheci. Por mais que seja pobre, miserável, orgulhosa e teimosa, era com certeza uma beldade. Seu corpo tinha curvas bem definidas, tudo proporcional e muito admirável, se é que me entende. Seus cabelos estavam, se era possível, mais vermelhos a cada dia. Seus olhos tinham um tom único, um brilho enorme, que parecia irradiar. Seu rosto era cheio de pequenas sardas, sua boca era tão rubra quanto seus cabelos, a qual eu tinha ganas de finalmente sentir.

- Porque eu?

- Desculpe? – perguntei abobalhado, sem entender a pergunta.

- Porque você está me perseguindo? Há tantas aos seus pés, Malfoy. E você vem escolher bem o que sabe que não pode ter.

- E quem te disse que eu não posso ter?

- Eu namoro o Harry, Malfoy. O menino que eu amo e sempre amei desde os onze anos de idade. Porque agora, que tenho tudo o que sempre quis, eu iria abrir mão por uma simples aventura com você?

- Porque você não é feliz – conclui.

Para ninguém ela era tão óbvia quanto era para mim. Eu sabia que ela não era feliz com isso, não era feliz com ele, muito menos com sua família.

- Como você pode saber? – ela murmurou, tentando se fazer de impenetrável, mas a forma como as palavras saíram magoadas a condenava.

- Você pode enganar a todos, mas não a mim.

- Você não me conhece! – ela urrou.

- Conheço o suficiente para dizer que você não quer essa vida certinha pra você. Você quer aventura, você quer viver. Você quer a mim tanto quanto eu quero a você.

Ela estacou olhando em meus olhos. Retirei as mãos de sua cintura e olhei sério para aquela pequena.

- Gina, você nunca foi covarde, nunca. Por mais que eu não te conheça tão bem quanto algumas pessoas, eu te conheço o suficiente para dizer que você é a minha versão feminina.

- Oras, não me venha com asneiras! – ela se virou como quem fosse partir, então segurei-a pelo braço. Ela iria me ouvir.

- Você quer vida, quer liberdade, quer ação. Cansou de ser o segundo plano de todos, você quer ser independente, viver a agir por você mesma. Quer a mim, quer coisas novas, adrenalina. Pare de renegar ao que você é!

Um silêncio se abateu entre nós dois. Ela não iria rompê-lo.

- Eu estou certo. Agora, você vai voltar a dançar comigo, vai esquecer o resto do mundo. Vai ser só Draco e Gina aqui. Não tenha medo de viver, esse seria seu maior erro.

Soltei seu braço e lhe estendi a mão. Ela olhou para minha mão, olhou ao redor e suspirou. Voltando a me encarar olho no olho, sorriu e, finalmente pegou minha mão por vontade própria.

I'ma take you there.. I'ma take you there

So don't be scared when I'm right here, baby

We can go anywhere.. go anywhere

But first it's your chance to take my hand come with me"

Ela me fascina. Tem um encanto, uma doçura capaz de quebrar o coração mais gelado do mundo. Bom, ela conseguiu despertar um coração há muito morto e ferido. Um coração pesado e magoado pelos erros do passado, o coração de um ex-comensal. O **meu** coração.

- Você está linda – deixei escapar.

Ela me sorriu. Um sorriso encantador, sincero. Minha companhia finalmente lhe era agradável. Depois de tanto tempo tentando convencê-la de que eu estava realmente interessado nela, de que nada mais a tiraria de meus pensamentos eu havia conseguido. Nada poderia ser maior do que a minha felicidade ali, naquela noite de verão, dançando e rindo com Gina.

"It's like I waited my whole life for this one night

It's gon be me, you, and the dance floor

'Cause we only got one night

Double your pleasure double your fun

And dance forever ever-ever

Forever ever-ever

Forever ever-ever

(Forever)

Forever ever-ever

Forever ever-ever

Forever ever-ever

Forever on the dance floor

Já se passava das três da manhã e não havíamos parado de dançar. Ela apresentava sinais de cansaço.

- Vamos beber alguma coisa? – me pediu.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, no que ela riu. Ah, aquele som delirante...

- Você quer MESMO beber?

- Não quero ficar bêbada, claro. Mas estou com sede e, já que estou aqui, com Draco Malfoy, dançando e vivendo, como ele mesmo disse para eu fazer, porque não?

Rimos juntos e a guiei até o bar. Pedi um Martini para a ruiva e uma dose de whisky para mim. Ah, estávamos numa boate trouxa, vale lembrar. Quem diria, não é mesmo? Eu em uma boate trouxa, com a Weasley, me divertindo e me encantando cada vez mais com aquela mulher que mexia comigo há um bom tempo. De inimiga a obsessão. Conversamos sobre tudo, lavei a alma ali naquele bar com a minha ruivinha.

- Me conta. Desde quando você me conhece assim tãaao bem? – ela disse num tom brincalhão, tomando um pouco de seu Martini.

- Desde que eu reparei em como você é perfeita – eu já comentei como ela fica deslumbrante rubra? Pois é.

- E isso foi...?

- Começo do ano, ministério. Você estava indo para sua primeira aula de auror.

Ela franziu a testa.

- Não foi neste dia que a gente quase se atracou no meio do corredor?

- Exatamente!

Rimos juntos. O episódio havia sido realmente tenso, voou feitiço e palavrões para tudo o que foi lado. O que eu posso fazer se este era meu jeito de expressar admiração? O que eu posso fazer se meu jeito de abordagem era totalmente ogro?

- Então quer dizer que enquanto você me xingava de pobretona, cabelo de palha e estúpida, na verdade você queria me dizer que eu estava muito bonita?

- Quase certa – ela fez uma cara interrogativa. – Na verdade, eu queria mesmo era dizer que minha vontade era matar o testa rachada de vez, te colocar dentro do meu carrão e sair por aí te fazendo feliz o resto da vida.

Mais uma vez rimos e ela ficou rubra.

- Minha vez de fazer uma pergunta.

- Manda – ela se ajeitou no Baco do bar, como se estivesse se preparando para responder.

- Desde quando você sai escondida do seu "querido namorado" para vir a boates trouxas? Ela fez uma cara sapeca e não hesitou em responder.

- Essa é fácil! – ela me chamou para mais perto de maneira muito sedutora. – Desde que eu soube que certo loiro rico e gostoso estava gamado em mim.

Ok, por essa eu não esperava.

- Hum, parece que eu não sou a única que sabe ficar rubra, não é mesmo Draco?

Virei meu copo de Whisky fazendo-a rir. Aquilo era demais para mim.

- Você é mais danada do que eu imaginava, Gina – admiti, arrancando mais um sorriso dela. – Como o Potter consegue te controlar?

- E quem disse que ele consegue? – ela disse com descaso na voz.

- Será que eu conseguiria? – cheguei mais perto, provocando-a.

- Quem sabe... – ela se levantou e foi para a pista de dança, fugindo de mim, me instigando.

Eu fiquei a observando alguns momentos, vendo-a dançar e me atiçar cada vez mais. Aquilo era uma pimenta, fato. Sem mais me controlar, me levantei e andei sedutor até ela, sem quebrar um segundo nosso contato visual. Quando estava perto o suficiente, puxei-a pela cintura, colando-a a mim. Ela repousou as mãos em meu peitoral, fazendo uma careta sapeca.

- Deixa eu provar que consigo – murmurei.

- Você não acha que eu já te dei chances demais por uma noite?

- Você não vai se arrepender.

- O pior é que eu sei – ela também murmurou, chegando mais perto ainda de mim.

Feel like we're on another level, girl

Feels like our love's intertwined

We can be two rebels

Breakin' the rules me and you, you and I

All you gotta do is watch me [watch me]

Look what I can do with my feet [my feet]

Baby feel the beat inside

I'm drivin' you can take the front seat [ front seat]

Just need you to trust me [trust me]

Girl... girl... girl

It's like I..

It's like I waited my whole life for this one night [one night]

It's gon be me, you, and the dance floor

'Cause we only got one night

Double your pleasure double your fun

And dance forever ever-ever

Forever ever-ever

Forever ever-ever

(Forever)

Forever ever-ever

Forever ever-ever

Forever ever-ever

Forever on the dance floor

Seus lábios se colaram ao meu por breves instantes, como se ela quisesse que eu implorasse por mais. E era o que a ruiva queria.

- O que Harry dirá? O que todos dirão de um Malfoy com uma Weasley? – ela perguntou ao pé de meu ouvido, me arrepiando.

- E quem liga? – eu a apertei ainda mais contra mim.

- E quem liga.

Finalmente pude dar o beijo que tanto queria. Nossos lábios explorando um ao outro, nossas mãos percorrendo ávidas um ao outro, nosso bom senso indo para o espaço.

- Tem gente nos olhando, Draco.

- Dane-se – murmurei de encontro ao seu pescoço, fazendo-a rir e se arrepiar. – Você é minha, Ginevra.

- Não sou, Draco. Eu tenho namorado.

Separei-me dela, no que ela protestou. Antes que ela pudesse me abraçar de novo, segurei-a pelos pulsos, forçando-a a me olhar nos olhos.

- Você **tem sim** um namorado. Só que não é o Potter.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, me copiando.

- E quem mais seria?

- Quem você acha?

Não a deixei responder, calei-a com um beijo cheio de desejo, ainda assim cheio de carinho.

- Confie em mim. Eu te farei tão feliz, Gin.

- Eu confio – ela olhou em meus olhos, colando nossas testas.

- Eu não poderia ter pedido coisa melhor.

- Nem eu.

Continuamos dançando. Vivendo em paz e felicidade, finalmente.

- Vamos sair daqui? – perguntei.

- Onde você pretende me levar?

- Você vai ver...

It's a long way down it's so high off the ground

Sending for an angel to bring me your heart

Girl where did you come from?

Got me so undone

Gazing your eyes got me saying

What a beautiful lady no ifs ands or maybes

I'm realeasing my heart and spirit amazing

There's no one else that matters you love me

And I won't let you fall girl, let you fall girl ohhh

Ohh..ohh.. ooh yeah

I won't let you fall let you fall let you fall

Ohh ohh yeah yeah

Yeah yeah

It's like..

Saímos da boate rindo e correndo feito dois bobos. Ela me deixava bobo, ainda mais agora que era minha. Finalmente minha. Entrei no carro e ela me acompanhou. Dirigi rápido para o farol. Antes de chegarmos, porém, vendei os olhos de Gina, para que fosse uma surpresa. Ela disse mais uma vez que confiava em mim.

- Posso tirar a venda?

- Gina! Ainda não chegamos nem perto! A propósito, com licença – retirei-a do chão, no que ela deu uma breve gargalhada.

Subi, subi e subi. Quando finalmente cheguei ao topo do farol, de onde se via uma vasta imensidão azul escuro e uma linda lua branca bem acima de nós, tirei a venda da ruivinha, que saltitou de alegria.

- Esse lugar é lindo! – ela disse agarrando-se a mim.

- Você é linda.

Ficamos por algum tempo ser ter o que dizer, apenas contemplando a vista, nos beijando. Até que eu puxei meu celular – artefato trouxa muito útil para um empresário como eu – e coloquei uma música.

- Dança comigo?

- Você já não me fez essa pergunta hoje? – ela disse já dançando.

- Sim. E parece que eu vou fazer muito a partir de hoje não é?

- Claro.

Sorrimos e, ainda dançando, nos beijamos. Afinal agora ela era minha. E éramos apenas e somente eu, ela e a pista de dança.

It's like I waited my whole life for this one night

[one night]

It's gon be me, you, and the dance floor

'Cause we only got one night

Double your pleasure double your fun

And dance forever ever-ever

Forever ever-ever

Forever ever-ever

(Forever)

Forever ever-ever

Forever ever-ever

Forever ever-ever

Forever on the dance floor..."

(N/A: Gostaria de pedir a quem ler, que comente e vote por favor. Quem escreve sabe como isso faz bem à saúde ^^. Mesmo que seja uma crítica, sempre vale. Não me deixem na mão ok? Beijoos a todos, espero que tenham gostado, de coração!)


End file.
